Mcpa Wiki
Welcome to the Mcpa Wiki <<<<< Is the Table of Contents Hidden? Click "Show" Here is a list of what you can expect to have been modified. This is not a complete list, but it does address several key areas. If something is missing from this wiki please let us know on the website: www.mxt3.com Legend D = Donators only, reduced cost, or additional features over regular miners C = Clan only, reduced cost, or additional features over regular miners New Players (Guests) - Only have access to the bare requirements. Helper/Mod/Admin Requests - ask in the chat, but follow these rules. - use the forums at mxt3.com. Use the correct forum: Players Corner for general talk and questions, Report bugs if you think you have found a bug, and so on. Map http://map.mxt3.com Lag Most lag is not because of the server, but beause the minecraft client is poorly crafted and easily bogged down. You can resolve this issue one of two ways. #Increase your minecraft memory to 3-8GB #Install Game Booster and use it to enhance your minecraft client If you are still getting lag please follow these steps #Close minecraft and reconnect #*If you still have lag then ask if others are having an issue. #Ask in global chat if anyone else is having lag #*Bad way to ask: "lag?", "lag", "grrr, lag", etc #**These messages do not help people relate to the lag you are encountering. Someone may say sure i have lag but be referencing something unrelated. #*Good way to ask: "anyone having block lag?", "anyone having chat lag?" #**These messages are asking a specific quesiton. simple, straight to the point, and without commentary #Think about the responses by %. #*If the server had 10 people on and 3 say yes then it might be something real. If you have 50 people on and 3 say yes then probabally not. #*How many people say no? #Are the people around you the ones saying yes? When majority say no? #*maybe the issue is localized to where you are. Maybe there are to many items, mobs, etc. #If you think the lag your experiencing is server lag and no client lag then please notify the staff. ##On the forums in the Report Bugs section. Please put this in your post: ##*What kind of lag, for example mobs that do not respond to you or blocks that reappear after breaking them ##*The output of the In-Game command /getpos ##*Time (and timezone) ##In-Game /lag ##*The /lag command gives some information about the server performance, and creates a log-entry. Help us help you have the best experience possible. The better information we get the quicker and more accurately we can resolve issues that cause server lag! Adventure Building Chat Crafting & Storage Donate Economy DC Games Known Issues Mobs PA Clan Rules Travel Voting Misc Additions For those changes which really don't "Fit" in other categories. Kits D Command: /kit Magic Carpet D Farmer+ can use the Magic Carpet feature, only in creative worlds. This will create a small glass floor under your feet to help you place blocks in the air. */magiccarpet - Enables / disables the MagicCarpet. **/mc - An alias of /magiccarpet */magiclight - Lights up your MagicCarpet. **/ml - An alias of /magiclight Category:Browse